Teen Wolf/Season 6
Category:Seasons Season Six of the supernatural teen fantasy series Teen Wolf began airing its final season on MTV on November 15th, 2016. A full allotment of twenty episodes were ordered for the season with the first half consisting of ten episodes, which concluded on January 31st, 2017. Season six brought back most of the main cast from season five including Tyler Posey as Scott McCall, Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski, Holland Roden as Lydia Martin and Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate. Departing from the series in this season is Arden Cho, who played Kira Yukimura in season five. Series guest stars Linden Ashby, Melissa Ponzio, and JR Bourne, who have all been with the show since its inception, are now series regulars reprising their respective roles of Noah Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Christopher Argent. The first half of season six, introduced a new menace in the form of the Ghost Riders - supernatural creatures who engage in the Wild Hunt, wherein they steal the souls of mortals and banish them to an interdimensional realm. Those who fall victim to the Ghost Riders find themselves erased from reality, and the people whom they once knew no longer possess any memory of them. The secondary antagonist of season six is Garrett Douglas - a new teacher at Beacon Hills High School which, keeping with the trend of the series, makes him evil. Douglas is actually a former Nazi from World War II named Hauptmann, who also happens to be a Löwenmench (which is a half-wolf/half-bear were-creature). Douglas is a call back to season five, as he was the unidentified being in the tube of green fluid inside the lair of the Dread Doctors. Now he's all healed and slurping out the pituitary glands of anyone he can find. Seriously. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Jeff Davis - Executive producer * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Ren Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Executive producer * Jasmine Garnet - Production designer * Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A. - Casting * Jeffrey Gafner, C.S.A. - Casting * David Daniel - Director of photography * Edward R. Abroms, ACE - Editor * Erik C. Anderson - Editor * Kim Powell - Editor * Dino Meneghin - Composer * Mary Przybylski - Line producer * Damon Jackson - Co-producer * Angela L. Harvey - Co-producer * Tyler Posey - Producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Eric Wallace - Co-executive producer * Lindsay Jewett Sturman - Co-executive producer * Karen Gorodetzky - Executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer * Barbara Vazquez - Costume designer Directors * David Daniel * Eric Wallace * JD Taylor * Joseph P. Genier * Kate Eastridge * Linden Ashby * Russell Mulcahy * Tim Andrew * Tyler Posey Writers * Adam Karp * Angela L. Harvey * Antoinette Stella * Brian Millikin * Eric Wallace * Jennifer Quintenz * Joseph P. Genier * Mark H. Kruger * Lindsay Jewett Sturman * Ross Maxwell * Will Wallace Index |-|Characters= * Aaron * Abel * Alan Deaton * Berend * Bobby Finstock * Brett Talbot * Caleb * Christopher Argent * Claudia Stilinski * Conrad Fenris * Corey Bryant * Derek Hale * Edgar * Elias Stilinski * Feldmarschall Schulz * Garrett Douglas * Gwen * Harper * Hayden Romero * Halwyn * Jake * Jordan Parrish * Lenore * Liam Dunbar * Lori * Malia Tate * Mason Hewitt * Mateo * Melissa McCall * Mieczyslaw Stilinski * Mrs. Finch * Natalie Martin * Nathan * Noah Stilinski * Nolan * Noshiko Yukimura * Okafur * Phoebe * Peter Hale * Sandra Hugo * Schrader * Scott McCall * Sydney * Tara Raeken * Tamora Monroe * Theo Raeken * Trent * Vargas |-|Locations= * Beacon County * Beacon Hills * Beacon Hills Animal Clinic * Beacon Hills High School * Beacon Hills Wildlife Preserve * California * Eichen House * Quantico * Virginia |-|Organizations= * Beacon County Sheriff's Department * Dread Doctors * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Ghost Riders * United States Army |-|Items= * Baseball bat * Katana * Knife * Rifle * Shotgun * Wolfsbane |-|Creatures= * Banshees * Chimera * Löwenmench * Werecoyotes * Werewolves |-|Animals= * Horses * Rats * Spiders * Wolves |-|Miscellaneous= * Deputy * Doctor * Guidance counselor * Gunshot victims * Hallucination * High school * Lacrosse * Mental health facility * Mental patient * Police department * Premonition * Primal instinct * School principal * Sheriff * Transformation * Wild Hunt * Zoo Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this season is "Remember". * Stiles' actual first name is revealed to be Mieczyslaw Stilinski in "Memory Found". * Season 6B began with episode eleven from that season, "Said the Spider to the Fly". With this episode, Dylan O'Brien is no longer part of the main cast line-up, though he does make guest appearances throughout the remainder of the series. * "Face-to-Faceless" and "Pressure Test" aired on the same evening as the MTV Video Music Awards ceremony (VMA) was scheduled to air the following Sunday on August 27th. * Series star Tyler Posey makes his directorial debut with episode 6x13, "After Images". * Actor Linden Ashby, who plays Noah Stilinski, makes his directorial debut with episode 6x14, "Face-to-Faceless". * Actress Ellery Sprayberry, who plays the werewolf known as Tierney in "Pressure Test" is the sister of series regular Dylan Sprayberry. See also External Links